5 kejutan sempurna untuk kamu, Naruto
by Ajeng-KillZaoldyeck
Summary: Naruto hari ini ulang tahun. Kira kira kejutan apa yang akan di terimanya ya?


Disclaimer : Itu tu om om yang nggak mau ngalah sama saiya. Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Warning : Alur cepat, miss typo(s) dan gaje bin abal

Summary : Naruto hari ini ulang tahun. Kira kira kejutan apa yang akan di terimanya ya?

Happy Reading^^

.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tampak bersenandung dari kamar bernuansa oranye milik clan Namikaze. Ia tampak bahagia hari ini, loncat loncat di atas kasur king size nya sambil memegang toa,  
"Hari ini aku ulang tahun, yey."

5 kejutan sempurna untuk kamu Naruto by Ajeng KillZaoldyeck

**Kejutan 1  
**  
"Kira kira Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan memberi Naru apa ya?" Naruto terus saja menggumam aneh semenjak keluar dari kamar rubahnya, begitulah dia menyebut kamar pribadinya

"Semoga peralatan melukis terbaru. He... He..."lanjutnya cengar cengir sendiri. Naruto tidak mempedulikan tatapan tanya dari para maidnya.

"Ramen segudang juga nggak pa pa." tanpa sadar air liur Naruto menetes membayangkan betapa indahnya jika ramen menghiasi setiap sudut dunia.

"Iruka-san, Tou-san dan Kaa-san dimana?"

"Ouh mereka sudah berangkat ke Australia pagi pagi tadi Naruto-sama," jawab Iruka sambil tetap fokus pada meja makan yang sedang di tatanya. Ia menaruh piring dengan rapi tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

"Ya sudah aku mau ke rumah Teme saja. Bye Iruka." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke luar rumah dan berlari dengan cepat tanpa melambaikan tangan pada Iruka yang tengah terbengong bengong sendiri.

"Yup, kejutan 1 sukses." Kata Iruka dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

**Kejutan 2  
**  
"Apa ini cuma perasaanku saja ya? Iruka sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apa apa untukku, padahal biasanya dia yang duluan mengucapkan selamat." Naruto terus saja berada dalam pikirannya sendiri, ia sama sekali tak melihat jalan di depannya. Sampai ia menabrak sesuatu.

**BRUKK  
**  
"Aduh sakit. Hei kau lihat lihat dong kalau jalan," teriak Naruto heboh, ia tidak langsung melihat siapa yang ia tabrak melainkan membersihkan debu debu yang menempel di pakaiannya terlebih dahulu.

"Dobe, yang harusnya lihat jalan itu kamu tahu," ucap orang itu dingin. Mendengar kata 'dobe' Naruto langsung menoleh, ia terkejut ketika mendapati sosok yang di tabraknya tadi adalah seorang pemuda berambut raven dan bermata oniks yang sedang di carinya.

"Teme, kebetulan. Ayo jalan jalan. Aku bosan di rumah," ajak Naruto tanpa persetujuan Sasuke, ia langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya.

Naruto bermaksud menyeret Sasuke ke Ichiraku ramen tapi Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Maaf dobe, aku ada urusan." Sasuke menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto, ia melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang ke arah Naruto. Setelah beberapa meter menjauh dari Naruto yang sekarang sedang shock berat ia berkata,

"Kejutan 2 selesai, dobe." seringai jahil terukir di wajah tampan Sasuke, yang mungkin jika di lihat oleh para fans girl nya akan langsung mimisan massal di situ.(Bahkan author pun sudah nyumpelin kapas ke hidung sendiri. ^_^)

**Kejutan 3  
**  
"Hiks... Bahkan sahabat sekaligus rival ku, Sasuke tidak peduli padaku." Naruto meringkuk di samping tiang listrik yang terdapat di Konoha, ia memeluk kakinya ke dadanya.

"Aku ke rumah Hinata saja ah. Dia pasti ingat. He... He... Dia kan pacarku kok aku sampe lupa ya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri yang baru sadar ternyata ia lemot. Naruto pun berdiri dan langsung berjalan ke rumah Hyuga Hinata.

**~Skip Time~  
**  
*****Kediaman Hyuga***  
**  
"Hinata... Apa kau sedang tidak sibuk?" tanya Naruto to the point ke Hinata. Apa ia lupa basa basi ya?

"Wa... Ma-maaf Na...naruto-kun. Aku harus merawat tanaman ku yang berharga. Aku tidak bisa ke luar rumah, untuk melakukan hal yang tidak penting. Sekali lagi, ma...maaf Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata dengan wajah menyesal. Ia menunduk dan menaut nautkan jemarinya.  
Sementara Naruto yang tidak di anggap penting sudah hancur berkeping keping sejak tadi. Pecahan dirinya sudah tertiup angin dan terdampar di tempat yang jauh.

"Ya sudahlah, Hinata-chan. Aku pulang. Jaa..." Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan lesu pada Hinata. Hinata balas melambai tapi senyum terukir di wajah Hinata yang di penuhi semburat merah.

"Kejutan 3 complete Naruto-kun."

**Kejutan 4  
**  
"Huh bahkan Hinata-chan lupa akan hari ulang tahunku. Kira kira siapa yang ingat dengan hari ini ya?" Naruto tampak berpikir keras, wajahnya berkerut, tangan kanannya memegang dagu.

"Orang itu haruslah orang yang selalu berhubungan dengan kalender. Ehm, siapa ya?" kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, aku tahu nenek," seru Naruto kencang. Suaranya membuat beberapa warga konoha menoleh kepadanya. Tapi Naruto tak ambil pusing masalah itu. Ia berlari menyibak kerumunan pasar menuju kantor Hokage.

**Kantor Hokage  
**  
"Ada apa bocah?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang. Jika ada orang yang belum pernah bertemu dengannya pasti menyangka dia masih 20 tahun padahal kalau kalian lihat KTPH nya (Kartu tanda Pengenal Hokage), ia sudah berumur se-abad loh!

"Apa Nek Tsunade ingat hari ini?" Naruto berkata dengan pelan dan penuh harapan. Suaranya memang pelan tapi sempat terdengar oleh Tsunade.

"Hari ini?" Tsunade tampak berpikir keras. Naruto berdoa dalam hati, semoga ia mengingat ulang tahunnya.

"Oh iya, hari ini ada taruhan 'siapa wanita tercantik di Konoha'. Aku harus beli kupon judi dulu. He... He... Terima kasih Naru-chan. "

Tsunade beranjak dari kursi hokage nya dan melangkah ke luar ruangan membiarkan pintu berbunyi 'blaam' tanda tertutup. Naruto hanya bisa nangis guling guling di kantor hokage itu.

Tsunade tersenyum puas,"He... He... Kejutan 4 selesai, Naru-chan."

**Kejutan 5  
**  
"Aku pulang saja, tidak ada yang ingat ulang tahun ku hari ini," ucap Naruto sedih, ia terus berjalan menembus keramaian pasar

"Ku rasa tahun ini adalah tahun terburuk dalam catatan sejarahku. Huh... Sial." Naruto menendang batu di depannya, memang tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup untuk membuat benjol sebesar kepalan tangan orang dewasa.

"Aduw... Sakit."

"Ma... Maaf, aku gak sengaja." Naruto mendekat ke arah orang itu dengan takut takut. Sedangkan orang itu masih membelakangi Naruto, ia memakai jaket dan menutupi rambutnya dengan topi. Orang itu masih memegangi kepalanya yang kena lemparan batu.

"Eh, Kakashi sensei. Kenapa di sini?"

"Aku mencarimu tahu. Iruka mengkhawatirkan mu. Kau harus segera pulang."

"Ya, ya... Ano Kakashi-san. Apa kau ingat hari ini?" tanya Naruto harap harap cemas.

"Ya, tentu saja. Hari ini kan, Icha Icha Paradise terbit. Mana mungkin aku lupa," jawab Kakashi enteng.

**GUBRAK**

Naruto nangis dalam hati,  
'Kasihan amat jantungku. Sudah lima kali kena serangan jantung. Hiksu...' batin Naruto sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Ayo cepat Naruto," panggil Kakashi. Ia sudah berjalan menuju kediaman Namikaze.  
Naruto hanya mengikuti dalam diam.

~Kediaman Namikaze~

**Cekrek...  
**  
"Eh kenapa di sini gelap ya? Apa Tou-san lupa bayar listrik?" ucap Naruto dalam hati. Yach, tapi namanya juga Naruto. Bahkan suara batin pun ia keluarkan sampai terdengar oleh Kakashi. Kakashi hanya bisa cengok mendengar pendapat Naruto.

Tiba tiba ruangan itu menjadi terang benderang.

**"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN NARUTO,"** teriak seluruh manusia yang ternyata warga Konoha. Mereka berjumlah ribuan orang belum termasuk warga Suna, Otto, Iwa, dan desa lain yang ada di Jepang.*Bisa bayangin itu?*

Sementara itu Naruto hanya menunduk. Tangannya terkepal. Wajahnya tertutup oleh poni pirangnya.

"Gya... Arigato semuanya. Ini ulang tahun terbaikku."  
Naruto bungkuk bungkuk gaje. Yang lain sweatdrop mereka kira bakal ada rasengan nyasar dari Naruto. Tapi nyata nya tidak.

**Naruto POV  
**  
Kejutan yang menyenangkan.  
Ku kira mereka tidak akan ingat.  
He... He...  
Kalian tahu, aku mendapat persediaan ramen selama setahun dari Tou-san.  
Nyo... Ho... Ho...  
Moga moga tahun depan, aku masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan ini.

**^_^FIN^_^**

Wa... Wa... Capek.  
Padahal sudah berusaha tepat waktu. Tapi tetap saja terlambat.

Huft...  
Ya sudahlah, moga moga ada review nyasar dari Minna-sama.  
He... He...

Bye...*ngelempar ciuman jauh*(di tendang ber jamaah


End file.
